


Son Altesse Endormi

by ji_tera, LadyHella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Baby take off your gloves, Camraderie, Chocobros - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Happy Ending, M/M, Noctis Lives, and beyond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: Цепочка драбблов, которая - неожиданно для нас самих - замкнулась во внятный фик. Полный любви к чокобро, Алтиссии и рукам Игниса.





	1. Вдох

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyHella

Все, что он помнит — толща темной воды, которая обрушивается сверху. Игнис чудом успевает увернуться от огромного плавника, и тот с легкостью вспарывает мост под его ногами. Но от магических следов удара не увернешься — очки слетают, и синий огонь бьет по глазами. Игнис хочет закричать, но горло забивает вода, и он даже не чувствует, как оседает вокруг волна, поднятая Левиафаном. 

Сильная рука хватает его, рывком вытаскивая из воды. Игнис падает на мостовую и кашляет, задыхаясь. 

— Жить будешь? — спрашивает сквозь звон в ушах знакомый голос.

Он кивает через силу.

Бой еще не окончен, но Гладио матерится — теперь не помочь, высоко. Игнис дышит сквозь зубы, стиснув пальцы. Страх за Ноктиса такой, словно черная вода опять забила горло. 

И только когда он узнает, что принца нашли, он может снова нормально дышать.


	2. Страх

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tera

Потрескивают хитиновыми сочленениями блестящие чёрные ноги, их восемь сотен, может даже восемь тысяч, и на конце каждой — острый крюк. В руках кинжалы, свистящие прямо перед носом лезвия сочатся зеленой слизью Слетающие с них капли жгут так немилосердно, что, кажется, там, где они разъедают кожу, поднимается дым. 

Ночью всё видится чёрным и серым, единственным цветным пятном полощется алая грива Арахны. Даже кровь — чёрная на белой коже. Она заливает руки, лица уже не поднимающихся с земли друзей. Как смола, она пропитала и прилепила к изломанному телу шифоновую сорочку с леопардовым узором, закрыла проблески серебряных линий на футболке, размазала силуэт хищной птицы на перебитой спине.

Ноктис раз за разом призывает полученный в наследие арсенал, но кристальные грани обращаются вместо звонкой стали в труху. Он тщетно пытается упорядочить сознание, дышать, визуализировать чертог Арсенала, чтобы достать оттуда нужное оружие. Фляжку. Предмет. Ну хоть что-нибудь, что поможет избавиться от демона и добраться до ребят. Если не будет тянуть, то ещё сможет помочь, перья феникса точно остались.

Он так сосредоточен, пытаясь манипулировать энергией и пространством, что пропускает удар. 

И просыпается со всхлипом. Во рту вкус крови, поднявшейся горлом, когда паучья нога проткнула грудь насквозь. 

Ноктис трясёт головой, это всё сон. Всё сон. 

Палатку потрясывает от могучего храпа. Натянутый полиэстер едва ли не хлопает, как мембрана. Раскинув руки, Гладио разлёгся на спине и храпит так, что никакие охранные руны не нужны — даже огненный гигант не полезет, испугается такого могучего рыка.

На его левом бицепсе пристроилась светлая макушка. Пром, видимо, как всегда метался во сне, волосы спутаны почти до войлока. Теперь он нашёл пристанище — закатился под бок Гладиолусу и успокоился, убаюканный запахами кожи и пота. Пром улыбается во сне. 

Поодаль от них, насколько позволяет палатка, спит, всхрапывая в такт, Игги. Аккуратно укрытый до подмышек пледом, он, кажется, и не пошевелился за ночь. Разве что одна рука закинута за голову, и пальцы вцепились в рукав футболки самого Нокта, чьё спальное место было в изголовье. 

Ноктис аккуратно высвобождает ткань из сведённых пальцев и опускает руку Игниса вдоль туловища — затечёт же. Тот беспокойно хмурится во сне. Принц закидывает свою руку на спящего, и тот затихает. 

Размеренное движение грудной клетки, поднимающейся и опускающейся на каждом вдохе, успокаивает. Пушистые без слоя лака волосы щекочут кожу на внутренней стороне плеча. Ноктис лежит и пялится в теряющийся в темноте потолок палатки. Засыпает он под утро.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyHella

Игнис всегда в перчатках. До смешного. Очки он снимает перед сном, а перчатки — нет. И даже еду готовит только в них. Моется, возможно, тоже — Ноктису ни разу не удалось проникнуть в ванную, когда там Игнис, поэтому остается только гадать.

Перчатки не дают покоя, и это тоже смешно. Миры встают и рушатся, демоны гуляют по дорогам, имперцы падают на голову среди бела дня — ничего не помогает. Ноктису до смерти хочется знать, гладкая ли у Игниса кожа на ладонях, или наоборот — мозолистая от кинжалов. 

Одержимость руками Игниса становится темой для шуток в их маленькой семье. Доведенный до белого каления принц в конце концов спрашивает прямо. Он ожидает в ответ что угодно, но только не слова:

— Я вам нравлюсь? 

Ноктис думает, что ослышался. Он хлопает глазами, глядя на серьезного Игниса, пока двое придурков хохочут до слез. Не самый удачный момент, чтобы признаваться, но Ноктис, растерявшись, кивает. 

Игнис как будто не рад. Он замыкается в себе и уходит в палатку. 

Несмотря на это, их отношения с того дня постепенно меняются. Проводить вместе больше времени невозможно физически, но они чаще касаются друг друга. Игнис то и дело, задумавшись, взлохмачивает Ноктису челку, после чего принц еще час пытается привести ее в порядок. 

Неизменным остается одно — хреновы перчатки. В любой момент. Вообще в любой!

— Это уже смешно, — Ноктис злится, кусает Игниса за плечо, за что тут же получает ладонью в лоб. — Что у тебя там? Татуировка? Метка? Гигантская бородавка?

Игнис беззвучно вздыхает и зубами стягивает перчатку с руки. Ничего эротичнее Ноктис не видел в своей жизни. Куда там журналам Гладио. Он долго рассматривает протянутую руку и даже, осмелев, трогает ее пальцами. Игнис довольно жмурится.

— Ты что, издеваешься? Вот ЭТО?!

— Некрасиво же, — Игнис пожимает плечами.

Ноктису хочется врезать ему как следует, но вместо этого он наклоняется и целует белый шрам на костяшке.


	4. Эротика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tera

Ноктис не слышит ни треска костра, ни гула в кронах деревьев. Все звуки теряются за шумом крови в ушах и стуком собственного сердца. 

Все, кроме вдохов. 

Резких, захлёбывающихся. 

Как будто трахея непроизвольно сокращается, не пропуская даже воздух. 

И выдохов: “Ха. Ха. Хха. Ха.” — вот таких. Будто судорожные толчки. 

Ноктис снова прихватывает губами кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, протягивает мелкие незаметные глазу волоски, и снова приникает ртом. У него над головой Игнис глотает воздух, словно разучился дышать. 

Кожа на руках такая невыразимо гладкая. Ноктис теряется в ощущениях. Он не может оторваться, трётся лицом — губами, носом, щекой. Его редкая щетина царапается, и пальцы Игниса судорожно сжимаются в удерживающей их ладони. 

В голове марево, а мир вокруг состоит только из звуков дыхания и атласной, слегка щекочущей волосками кожи. 

Ноктис давно простил дурацкие перчатки, которые не давали ему покоя годами. Впрочем, они и сейчас не дают, только если раньше он гадал, что же они прячут, — то теперь знает точно. Нежную кожу, настолько не привыкшую к прикосновениям, что каждая ласка становится шоком. 

Всего на пару секунд он приникает влажным поцелуем к белому шраму, протянувшемся через костяшки пальцев, а потом отстраняется, и легонько дует. Смешанный с дыханием стон прокатывается по телу и добавляет к тяжести в паху.


	5. Стук

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyHella

Когда Ноктис открыл глаза, мир вокруг был таким белоснежным, что слезы навернулись. Такого он не видел даже в снежной пустыне вокруг Шивы. 

Постепенно вокруг проступили очертания предметов. Стены, окно, стекающие к руке нити капельницы. В окно бил яркий свет, где-то орали чайки, воздух пах солью. Алтиссия. 

По мере того, как мир наполнялся звуками и красками, вернулись и ощущения. У Ноктиса разом заболело все — почему-то кроме груди, в которой должен был торчать отцовский меч. Ушиб всего короля, мрачно подумал он и пытался сесть. Но не смог.

В панике дернув руками, Ноктис обнаружил, что они намертво привязаны к кушетке. Разум подсказывал, что это для того, чтобы пациент случайно не сдвинул иглу и не выронил капельницу, а то попадет воздух — уже не откачают. Но паника не унималась, слишком свежи были воспоминания о сне в кристалле. Ноктис иногда приходил в затуманенное сознание, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем.

Одно успокаивало — капельницы не бесконечны, рано или поздно кто-нибудь придет их снять или поменять.

Он готов был плюнуть на гордость и банально заорать, чтобы привлечь внимание, когда услышал в тишине больницы до боли знакомый звук. Неспешные уверенные шаги и стук трости. О том, что Игнис за десять лет давно от нее избавился, и даже научился сносно видеть, Ноктис и не вспомнил.

Игнис открыл дверь и вошел, прихрамывая и тяжело опираясь на трость.


	6. Выдох

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tera

Комнату заливает солнце. Меня разбудили ещё первые его лучи. Хоть мои невидящие глаза и не воспринимают, насколько оно яркое, но после десяти лет бесконечной ночи ощущение тёплого света на лице сразу же вытягивает из сна. Новизна этого чувства не прошла и за почти полтора года.

Впрочем, свернувшегося на кровати мужчину солнце не беспокоит. Стоило мне подняться, как за спиной завозились с шелестом постельного белья и поскрипыванием пружин матраса. Пришлось провести рукой по кровати пару раз, прежде чем я нащупал мерно колыщащийся кокон из одеял в самом центре.

Надо же, сколько раз я видел эту картину, когда Его Высочество был подростком. И никогда бы не подумал, что всё буду готов отдать, чтобы увидеть её снова.

Ноктис спит тихо, совсем не издаёт звуков. Он не разговаривает во сне и не сопит, а с его привычкой накрывать голову или сворачиваться, пряча лицо под рукой, не слышно даже как он дышит. С тех пор, как звук стал моим основным проводником в мире, не раз и не два я бросался к кровати в панике, сердце колотилось так, что от пульсации крови по телу дрожали руки.

В первый раз это случилось здесь же, в Алтиссии. 

В тот день все звуки всё равно тонули в волнах боли, пробивающихся через отупляющий коктейль из регенерирующих и обезболивающих зелий. Меня привели в комнату, сказали, что Его Высочество здесь, усадили на софу. В комнате стояла мёртвая тишина.

Тогда я забылся от страха. Ощупывая пол перед собой я добрался до кровати и сел. Руки соскальзывали по скатам шелковистого одеяла, укрывавшего ноги Нокта, поверх безвольно лежала кисть руки, совсем холодная. Наконец мои руки легли ему на грудь. Под одеялом, под слоями одежды мерно стучало сердце. 

Я долго просидел рядом, дожидаясь каждого его выдоха, пробегавшего струёй воздуха по моему запястью над краем перчатки, обещая себе, что после следующего же вернусь на своё место. После следующих десяти.

Пришёл Гладиолус. Я не узнал его шаги, кажется, он подволакивал правую ногу. Под его весом деревянные сочленения кушетки жалобно скрипнули. 

Я не стал просить его подвинуться.

Потом мы все, — мы все трое и весь мир, то, что от него осталось — десятилетие ждали, когда Его Высочество проснётся от кристалльного сна. После, на привале по пути в Инсомнию, Гладио шутил, что Ноктис, должно быть, выспался на десять лет вперёд. Или хотя бы на пару месяцев. Тот в ответ только зевнул.

Было уже часа два ночи, мой телефон давно уже отметил звуковым сигналом полночь и перешёл в тихий режим. Мы засиделись у костра, слишком много было слов и слишком мало времени. Нокт уснул, едва опустив голову на свёрнутую из чехла от спального мешка подушку, я же снова сидел рядом.

Гладио и Пром говорили, что десять лет в Кристалле не прошли бесследно, и тот, кто погрузился в кристаллический стазис принцем, вышел королём. Что Ноктис стал гораздо шире в плечах, отрастил бородку. Острее стали скулы, сильнее запали глаза. Невесомо, чтобы не потревожить, я водил пальцами по его лицу и пытался сопоставить полученное описание с виденным тысячи раз образом спящего Ноктиса, и не мог.

Размеренные выдохи оседали холодком на моей руке. Я снова дожидался каждого, словно он мог быть последним. И безуспешно гнал прочь мысли, что их и осталось отмерено не так много.

То, что это оказалось неправдой — чудо, за которое я согласен всё ещё поклоняться Шестерым, несмотря на то, что их небрежность и гордыня сделали с нашим миром.

Я и помню, и не помню, как мы бежали, на сто двадцать пятом, наверное, дыхании, по коридорам Цитадели после того, как грозившая растоптать нас орда демонов растаяла в рассветных лучах. Как мы снимали Нокта с трона. Руки дрожали сильнее с каждым отчаянным писком Карбункла, дожидавшегося помощи, обернувшись всем тельцем вокруг шеи любимого подопечного. Без магии Короля всех эликсиров мира было недостаточно, чтобы залечить такую рану, но мы всё равно пытались. А потом тишину мёртвой столицы прорезало гудение МТ-двигателя и зычный голос Аранеи, выкрикивающей позывные.

Я помню, но так, словно всё происходящее было не со мной. Так помнят сны.

А “проснулся” я уже в Алтиссии. В отсутствие столичного шума, крики чаек оглушали. Я держал ладонь почти вплотную над лицом Ноктиса, голую кожу без перчатки жгло солнцем. Даже так слабые, нерегулярные выдохи едва ощущались. Сидевший по другую сторону кровати Гладиолус видел все колебания мониторов, он, конечно же, заметил бы мне если бы что-то пошло не так. Я знал, что веду себя неподобающе, но и руку убрать было выше моих сил. 

Я вспоминал мальчика, которому меня представили двадцать шесть лет назад. Мальчика, который должен был стать смыслом моей жизни, моей первейшей заботой и ответственностью: его здоровье, безопасность, благополучие, комфорт и здравомыслие. Передо мной проносились тысячи улыбок, гримас и жестов. Я держался за этого мальчика, боялся отпустить его даже на секунду. 

Молчал и Гладиолус, бережно баюкая исколотую руку в своих ладонях. 

Впереди было ещё много ночей, когда я просыпался в ужасе, и тут же успокаивался, почувствовав тёплое присутствие рядом.

Залпом опрокидываю в себя едва не полкружки кофе, чтобы смыть воспоминания. Старый добрый Эбони, не подводит, помогая вернуться к реальности. Под окнами уже пробежал мальчишка-газетчик, рекламируя во всю мощь лёгких свежий выпуск с подробностями о грядущих переговорах с посольством Люциса.

С намеренно громким стуком ставлю кружку на стеклянный столик. Пора будить Его Спящее Величество.


End file.
